Dear Wally
by thorn of roses2205
Summary: After Wally's death, Artemis need to move on, not for her sake but for her child. Black Canary suggests Artemis writes letter's to Wally.
1. Chapter 1

Soo I'm back Hi! So This is my new fic It's set after the last episode of season 2 you know when *Spoiler alert* Wally dies. So this is kind of what I think could happen if you have an overactive imagination (Like me ) so happy thursday. Enjoy. will be a full book hopefully. Clearly because this is on fanfic .net I don't own these characters except the baby.

year one...

Monday...

Dear Wally,

At least I think that this is how I'm supposed to start. I can't be sure black canary just said to write out all my feelings, or things I never said something about getting over everything quicker. She's blocked me from missions until I start 'accepting your passing', as she puts it.

It's been two weeks since you evaporated into nothingness as I've come to calling it, less sciencey than the term Barry uses, if you were here you'd probably explain why he calls it the name he does and how it works. My nerd.

If we are starting with things that went unsaid before I left. Or whilst I was working, I think I should probably start with me being pregnant.

Yep, see if I'd have told you this whilst I was on the mission you would have had D pull me out of there. I won't say his name because you'd known who and if this fell into J's hands she'd also know D's secret. But anyway if you'd of pulled me out of the mission and that would of... To put it quite bluntly kicked the world in the ass, leading to civilian freak out and riots, who know how that would have ended. And we'd all be dead not just you.

It's actually was harder to write that than I thought, it's weird saying it or writing it out.

D's losing it muttering to himself. And well Bart suits your costume and you were here you would be so proud he wears it well not as well as you but he doesn't need to know that he feels like he's under enough pressure as is.

He wants to do you proud. He's a good kid.

God I hope I don't screw up our kid. That's also pretty weird to write. Our kid. If our kid is anything like you he/ she/ it will be fine. If my parents don't know about it, it'll be fine. No how do I keep this from them.

Damn you Wallace, normally you can help me fix whatever mess I'm in even when I don't want help but I'm too stubborn to admit I need help. Crap what if our child is more stubborn than both if us. Dear god please help me please don't let it be that stubborn.

I'm keeping it hidden surprisingly well but my armour as tigress is pretty bulky and I've been eating a lot if chunky monkey. Connor is too sad to be confused about why I would eat monkey flavoured ice cream after you confused he still doesn't understand it doesn't have real monkeys or monkey flavourings in you. Maybe everyone just thinks I've put weight on and my new clothing of choice is sweats.

Zee knows something is up but she's not going to push me until I'm ready.

By my calculations I'm six months along and a bit on the small side I guess that is probably my fault I don't think submarines are exactly what those prenatal books mean by a water birth. Although that would be pretty unique.

I should probably see some kind of doctor but I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know yet. Plus you know how much I hate hospitals too many bad memories.

If you were here you'd probably tell me off, You'd tell me I'm risking our baby's safety and I know it's stupid. But I'm scared what if something's wrong with the baby, what if it's my fault, what happens if they have your powers what am I supposed to do then.

Do I run away and try to keep her safe, from this life, our past, my family.

If you were here you'd help me make this decision, well actually I wouldn't ever have to make this decision.

Damn you Wallace.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday…..

Dear Wally,

The Cat is out of the bag I'm afraid. Zee found out today and her reaction wasn't as expected. She's going to help me. I've decided I'm going to visit this country she knows of its called Adornovica, and from what she's told me about it, it's perfect.

I've been looking at it online and using justice league systems to discover stuff about this country. It's absolutely tiny in fact you can barely see it on maps it's a tiny dot. It has incredible views and is one of the most successful countries, they run on clean, sustainable energy, have one of the lowest carbon footprint on the planet, and have the strangest monarchy on the planet.

For the first time in two weeks I have a reason to get out of bed (and stop eating chunky monkey that I am constantly craving). Zee's going to teleport me over later, so I'm packing. I haven't said goodbye to anyone. You know how I hate goodbyes.

My new name is Artemis Worra, West would be obvious Worra is just arrow backward, figures Zee came up with it. It's a little homage to my past.

I know you wouldn't want me to run, from my past, from my whole life. But I have to, for this kid's sake, for my sake.

Damn you Wallace.

**I own nothing except the baby who isn't even born yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Monday….

God Adornovica is beautiful, is wish you were here to see it. That's what they put on post cards, right? Speaking of which you like this one? See the mountain of the left? I climbed up that yesterday, I asked some tour guide to take me up, making sure I wasn't alone, I'm pregnant not stupid.

The air is so clear and you can see for miles, you can literally see from one end of the country to the other. There aren't many cars here, the only cars are military, The Falcons give people rides and everyone is so friendly, kinda reminds me of M'gann. Everyone else goes around using quad bikes, or horses. I was told in winter people use snow mobiles.

So I also saw a doctor, she said I'm perfectly healthy and so is the baby. You can thank Zee, she's really upset I didn't tell her and, that I hadn't seen a doctor. So during my enforced trip to the doctor's office I found something out. Our kid is a little girl. A little girl so little and tiny, she has 2 little feet and ten toes. 2 hands and 10 fingers. She's perfect and she's ours we made her. Can you believe we made something so perfect?

I also got a list of things I'm not allowed to do from the doctor, apparently I probably shouldn't have been in a submarine or got my molecules scrambled via zeta beam.

I also can't drink coffee, so that sucks.

She also told me that are baby has a strong heartbeat, but it's pretty small. She says that's not a bad thing I just need to eat more healthy foods, and no fish; well no fish I actually like. She said my due date is the about the end of December or the beginning of January. Weird, right?

I got a job! Well a temp job, I'm a substitute English teacher here up until I have the baby, I also met the queen at the supermarket, and she seems nice. Yes I said queen, she runs around just like a normal citizen, we just were standing there having a conversation about jelly or jam as they call it here.

She was telling me about the weird weather in Adornovica. She says you get heatwaves in the summer for 3 months. And then in the winter you have extreme snow storms. Spring and fall bring rain, but she says it's still beautiful, just a little chaotic.

Beautiful chaos.

Sounds like us, huh.

Damn you Wallace.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday

Dear Wally,

It's been a slow day, so I've had far too much time to think. Let me tell you thinking is exhausting and it just makes you sad. For the last 2 months some days have been better and some days have been bad, I suppose that's just how life is. But the bad days are the days when I get to think, I just get to think about everything that went wrong. When did it start? The day I came out of retirement? Or before that? I wouldn't say I wish that I'd never joined the team, because I couldn't do that.

Is that a double negative? Urgh, don't I put that degree in English to good use, maybe its pregnancy brain? I've heard that's a thing. Anyway where was I?

Oh yeah, the team if I'd never of shot that arrow and saved your ass, I wouldn't be here in this position. You know pregnant and alone. You suck you know that?

Damn you Wallace.

I own nothing that dc owns so please don't sue me I'm broke. It's short I'm sorry but I will do one daily, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday…

Dear Wally,

Zee stopped by today, she had a day off from the league and she wanted to just chill out. So naturally that meant laughing at me whilst I muddle my way through my attempts to assemble a crib in the tiny little house that I'm living in, it's cute, slanted roof, 2 bedrooms, a small kitchen and a living room. Creepy attic though, maybe zee will help me paint it and convert it?

Oh dear god, Wally help me I've gone domestic. This is all your fault. I can't regain any normality in my life either, do you want to know why? Because I can't hit anything that's freakin' why. Because you got me pregnant, A-hole.

Damn you Wallace.

Saturday…

Dear Wally,

Our little girl is moving around, and kicking me. A lot. It's not fun, I feel like I'm carrying a weird little alien. Not the cool ones that we know. The creepy stereotype from cheesy movies kind of aliens. Speaking of cheesy movies, feel like pulling a cheesy movie move, and coming back to me? Please I'll even run through a field in slow motion, I'd do that for you. Wally, I'd do anything for you, I'd do anything to get you back. Please come back to me.

Damn you Wallace.

**so you get 2 days in one chapter tomorrow will be Sunday then I will do a time skip. Once again I own nothing but the baby and my plot.**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday…

Dear Wally,

Zee stopped by today, she had a day off from the league and she wanted to just chill out. So naturally that meant laughing at me whilst I muddle my way through my attempts to assemble a crib in the tiny little house that I'm living in, it's cute, slanted roof, 2 bedrooms, a small kitchen and a living room. Creepy attic though, maybe zee will help me paint it and convert it?

Oh dear god, Wally help me I've gone domestic. This is all your fault. I can't regain any normality in my life either, do you want to know why? Because I can't hit anything that's freakin' why. Because you got me pregnant, A-hole.

Damn you Wallace.

Saturday…

Dear Wally,

Our little girl is moving around, and kicking me. A lot. It's not fun, I feel like I'm carrying a weird little alien. Not the cool ones that we know. The creepy stereotype from cheesy movies kind of aliens. Speaking of cheesy movies, feel like pulling a cheesy movie move, and coming back to me? Please I'll even run through a field in slow motion, I'd do that for you. Wally, I'd do anything for you, I'd do anything to get you back. Please come back to me.

Damn you Wallace.

**so you get 2 days in one chapter tomorrow will be Sunday then I will do a time skip. Once again I own nothing but the baby and my plot.**


	7. Chapter 7

29th December…

Dear Wally it's been my first Christmas without you. It would have been my first Christmas on my own since the year that J left, back when my mom was in prison (My dad refused to celebrate it). Well it would have been except the queen decided that I shouldn't spend Christmas alone (I ran into her at the market, again. She's actually surprisingly normal). So being the crazy lady that she is she invited me to have lunch with her and her family on Christmas day. I believe a direct quote was "The more the merrier"

So I met the queen and her extended family, which turned out to be the majority of the country. The queen asked me lots of questions about you and some were hard to answer, and being me in my special hormonal state made me nearly cry.

I told her that you worked for the American military as a covert operation officer (not really a huge lie but still kind of a slight lie) and that you went missing in action and was presumed about 6 months ago. After I said that she didn't press, the majority of people know about the military efforts of the Americans in Bialya and respect them. Many people in Adornovica are close to or related to a falcon somewhere and everybody had this sort of patriotism toward their country it's like everyone's that comic book hero you and Dick used to have nerd fests about what's his name? Colonel America or something? Everyone feels some kind of duty and everyone knows everyone.

The celebrations are still going on and they apparently last well into the first week of the New Year, these Adornovicans sure do know how to party. The teenagers have winter season jobs ( if working for the sloe gin maker down the road from us counts as a job seeing as they get paid in free bottles of sloe gin) or ski all over the mountains using the intricate systems of ski lifts, and even when drunk they are still offering to help me with things they're all very chivalrous. Take notes Wally you're being out ranked by teenagers, but you probably already knew that.

Damn you Wallace.


	8. Chapter 8

**So hey! I've come to a new decision about updates, I'm going to post one month at a time in one chapter at weekends but if I know that I won't have very many dates in that month I'll post quicker. Updating just got harder because I have school again and I'm somehow already behind even though I've only been back for a few days. Go me! -_-... So I own nothing Dc comics owns basically if you've seen it on tv or in a comic I own nothing and without further adieu the chapter.**

Year 2

January 1st

It's a girl! Well we kind of already knew that, but she's perfect babe. I wish you could see her, she's got this tuft of red hair that sticks up at all angles (yours), to big blue eyes that have already started to fade into a greener colour so I'm guessing that she's going to have your eyes, the only thing she seems to get from me is my skin tone, it's like a slightly olive colour it looks like she has a permanent tan, which she'll probably love when she's older.

She's beautiful, well as beautiful as a squished little baby can get without looking like an overgrown raisin. Her features are striking in the good way, how the hell did two people as messed up as us make something so perfect?

She was born at one o'clock this morning, so I was too distracted by the pain of childbirth to notice that this was my first new years without you since, well our first kiss. I miss my midnight kisses.

Damn you Wallace

January 2nd

I hate you. She isn't so perfect now she's discovered how to scream, and good God she has a set of lungs on her, my head is pounding. At first I thought there was something wrong with her she was just screaming so damn much, then a nurse told me that it was normal. I think her current record for screaming without a breath is 4 minutes, that's a long time, well at least we know she probably won't die from some donkus filling up a mountain with water(but I hope that never happens because if it does then moving from my family and friends would have been pointless). I'm serious she could give Kaldur a run for his money and he's from under the freakin' sea.

Damn you Wallace

January 16th

Zatanna visited today sporting a large, shiny rock on her ring finger (Dick grew a pair (finally)) She's our daughter's God mother, I haven't told you her name yet either, have I? Her name is Blair Alice Mary Iris Worra. It's Kind of long but I wanted her to have reminders of where she comes from, obviously I couldn't have too much from my life so I settled for Alice, because as much as I try to deny how much my family has influenced me they have so they needed some kind of display because you know those who forget the history are doomed to repeat it and all that.

I hate that you can't ever see her.

Damn you Wallace.


	9. Chapter 9

February 14th

Dear wally

So it's my first Valentine's day without you (not like you ever remembered) and I'm staying in. With our daughter who has discovered how to throw things and that it's quite good fun, she's oddly advanced for a baby who's a month old apparently they're not supposed to figure out how to throw things for about 6 months, somehow our child is advanced (how the hell does that work?(maybe a submarine is crucial to a child's development)). She also appears to have inherited my aim (damn it).

Nelson's taken to hiding under the sofa when she's crying, and sometimes when she won't stop I feel like doing that too. It's hard I love her so much but I honestly don't know how anyone does this on their own.

Oh the queen had her babies, yup I said babies she had natural born triplets Prince Alaric, Prince Finland (apparently she lost a bet with the king of Finland*) and Princess Bree they're born a month after Blair.

February 29th

Dear Wally

I haven't slept for three days, the little monster; our daughter just will not stop screaming, it's doing my head in. the neighbours are complaining about the noise as it's keeping their two year old son up. They were a little sympathetic when they realised that it's just me on my own without help, in fact they offered to babysit. I think I may end up doing a leap of faith and taking them up on their offer, at least then I'd get some sleep. Maybe I should do a background check?

March 3rd

Dear Wally

So I got some sleep, she eventually wore herself out. I'm exhausted so

Damn you Wallace

June 20th

Dear Wally

It's been a year, I miss you, and Dick and Zee got married about a month ago, that could have been us one day. This has literally been the longest year in the world, well actually it's metaphorically and it's only been 365 days without you. Blair's going to the local kindergarten, I'm teaching at the high school here, school breaks up in 2 weeks. My life is kinda normal, for the first time in ages I don't constantly feel the need to look over my shoulder.

I don't have random people attacking me left, right and centre, I'm actually dare I say it trying to relax, well as much as I can with a 6 month old baby who just will not shut up! No one besides Zee knows where I am, maybe Megan knows that I'm hiding, but Zee says that she tries not to think about me when Megan is around, so I asked her what she thinks about to keep Megan out of her head and you know what her response was kinky sex. What the hell!

I think something is wrong with my best friend…. Oh well it's Dick's problem now.

Blair stops screaming more often now meaning I only have a splitting headache/earache 50% of the time. It's getting better and things are looking up. It'd be better if you were here.

Damn you Wallace.

July 4th

So it's the teams anniversary, hmm it's strange to think how much everything changes in life in a matter of years. So to our team happy anniversary! Through all the stuff, all the time, the bruises and the breaks, we didn't even get through it.

Damn you Wallace.

August 31st

It's the hottest day of the year here and it's literally just too hot to do anything. I bet the weather wizard is up to something. Oh wait, that's highly unlikely considering where I am.

Damn you Wallace.

**I own nothing seeing as this is a fanfiction.**


	10. Chapter 10

August 31st

It's the hottest day of the year here and it's literally just too hot to do anything. I bet the weather wizard is up to something. Oh wait, that's highly unlikely considering where I am. Woah weird I don't have to think like that anymore, they don't really have super villains in Adornovica. Or any villains really. Or crime. God I bet batman would love it here.

Damn you Wallace.

September 30th

30 days after the hottest day of the year we are sitting in the middle of a massive storm. For some reason the thunder makes Blair laugh. She cries at everything but scary things, not that I find thunder scary. Oh god what if she's one of those fearless types that have an addiction to adrenaline, oh crap what if she wants to follow in our footsteps. Oh crap, We have to start thinking things through.

Damn you Wallace.

October 31st

Happy Halloween! She's a pumpkin today, well she's in a pumpkin costume. My students thought it was hilarious, they all love Halloween, they have a huge festivals here and everyone is in costumes. The royal family are having a massive party in the winter palace. The whole country is buzzing there's a contest for the best costume. You would've loved this.

Damn you Wallace.

November 1st

It's gotten colder and the snows falling, I'm hangover apparently non Adornovicans should not drink Mr kellings sloe gin, some of the best I've ever had, but a bit too strong and that's coming from me. God if you had some of that you'd be floored after a shot. You were always a light weight.

Damn you Wallace.

November 11th

Happy birthday! Blair's walking! Whoo our kid's advanced! And um we visited your grave today, which was weird. I had to avoid people, Zee helped she told me when Dick was going to visit. It's not that I don't want to see our friends or your parents. I just think it would hurt too much it would open up the old wounds that are slowly starting to close. Not just slowly, glacial paced kind of slow.

Damn you Wallace.

December 25th

Merry Christmas! It's our baby girls first Christmas. Blair keeps on trying to eat the wrapping paper, I think she gets the, eat everything in sight gene from you. Zee sent her this really cute little snow suit to under our little tree. Our Christmas is small but cute, and a little lonely, but it's pretty high on my list of Christmas's definitely makes the top ten. I wish that we had more Christmas's together, all of our made the top ten.

Damn you Wallace.

December 30th

She's doing the crying thing again. She's teething, and she is very grumpy. You know what happens when she's grumpy, I don't get to sleep, and when I don't get to sleep I get grumpy and then no one is happy. Zee's just laughing, she'll understand when she goes through it. You know what I learned parents don't get a holiday or a vacation even on their days off, it's probably easier when you have 2 people to share it with, it's hard doing this on my own.

Damn you Wallace.

December 31st

Happy new year! Happy anniversary! this would've been what our seventh year? God this is a hard time of year for me.

Damn you Wallace.

**I own nothing that Dc owns I own Blair and Adornovica. This chapter is dedicated to my big brother because it's his birthday happy birthday big bro. I love you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Year 3

January 1st

Dear Wally

Happy first birthday! Not you, the kid. Sadly I spend nearly all my time now chasing her now she's figured out how to walk. Not fun, she's like a baby ninja, she gets into places I can't. Do you know how embarrassing it is to go next door and ask if you can borrow their little boy so he can get my daughter out from a tiny gap in the wall? I'll answer that, it's very embarrassing.

Other than that, life's very peaceful, I never thought life would be this calm. The mountain air is so clean in comparison to Gotham's grey, smog. You know the only cars around here are military vehicles. And snowmobiles that run off vegetable fuels. Adornovica is one of the most environmentally friendly countries on the planet.

Most people either walk or use horses to get around, it's incredible. People talk to each other on the street, no one walks with their head tucked down, or in fear that they're going to get stabbed. Everyone knows everyone, and they have done since before they were born. They're so different from Gothamites, friendly, open and warm. It scares me, this whole country is just so scary and new and a little exciting.

February 3rd

Dear Wally

So we're back at school and my students are still making me laugh with their comparisons in their lit works and also with their crazy questions about America. Talking about people who are making me laugh, Zatanna is pregnant and hates every second of it. She's having a pretty bad time with her morning sickness, I didn't get a lot of that.

Blair's made friends with the little boy next door, his name is Niklaus, Nik. They're really cute together, he looks after her and is very protective and she adores him, follows him around like a little puppy.

If you were here you'd probably start being an over protective idiot of a dad, and spout some crap about here not knowing anything or seeing any boys until she's fifty. You'd probably be right, it would save a lot of heartbreak, but then we'd be the overprotective sort of parents, so we wouldn't do that.

Damn you Wallace.

February 13th

Dear Wally,

Blair got invited to the prince's first birthday party, she wore a new dress which she trashed within the first 5 minutes of wearing it, Babies. But I suppose it's good our daughter has friends, tell me something is it sad that my one year ld child has a better social life than me?

Damn you Wallace.

February 14th

Dear Wally

Happy single awareness day! Blair's been making lots of sounds I think she'll be talking soon. God I hope her first word isn't anything rude, I may have been cursing in foreign languages around her.

Blair been painting at school and she loves it. Although she tends to be in very messy clothes when she comes back home. I've spent God know how many hours washing the damn things. Now I know how my mom felt, God I wish I'd have been more appreciative of my mother's mad laundry skills, she could get stains out of anything.

You hear this right, I've become so mundane, the most challenging things in my life are stains.

Damn you Wallace.

March 2nd

Dear Wally

How does a five year old get a 1 year old to be their accomplice when they set a kitchen on fire? I don't think I'm very good at watching more than one child at a time. I don't even know how they got the matches. I'm going to blame this new fascination with flames on you, I mean you love chemistry and she likes fire, that's part of chemistry right? Oh I don't know they kind of blur together.

Damn you Wallace.

March 30th

Dear Wally,

She's talking! She's like a real little person now, like some kind of gibberish speaking monkey. Zee finds it hilarious because Blair keeps on saying curse words and she calls me mama, sometimes you get the odd mil (Milk, for some reason she can't pronounce the K sound).

Her hair's also gotten really long so I think she may need a haircut soon. She looks a bit like a sleeping, pasta sauce covered fire ball right now. To be honest I probably don't look much better, I have to fight her constantly to get her to eat food that isn't fruit or nutella. Sometimes I wonder how she could look so much like you, but act so differently. I love her, but it kind of hurts how much she reminds me of you, the hair, eyes, and the same goofy smile. God I miss that goofy smile.

Damn you Wallace.

April 9th

I got called into the preschool today. You want to know what are daughter decided to do? She and Alaric (her partner in crime/prince of the country) climbed up a tree during recess and refused to come down. I'm wondering how the hell they got up there. It was sooo embarrassing, the queen had to come in and the principal just blamed Blair. The queen wasn't impressed by the principal treating Alaric specially, and I quote "Alaric is friends with Blair I doubt it was all her fault, he can make his own decisions."

The funniest part was the principal's face. She then went on to ask who it was that decided it would be wise to take their eyes off the biggest troublemakers on the planet, he paled considerably then. I almost couldn't hold in my laughter, I got out of the office and burst out in the kind of laughter that makes your ribs hurt. The kind I used to get that with you all the time.

Damn you Wallace.

May 3rd

The stormy season is over and all the snow is gone. It's becoming a glorious summer, the lake gets opened and everyone get the day off for it, I think they have more pointless holidays that get celebrated than any other country in the world. For the Adornovicans it's an excuse to get drunk and party, and boy do these Adornovicans know how to party. I wish I still had time to party but with work and managing Blair ( I literally can't ever take my eyes off her she's always up to something.), I just don't have the time.

Zee's showing and D is being ridiculous about the baby, he's being so overprotective, and Zee has been told she can't do things. D knows about Blair it wouldn't be fair to Zee to keep asking her to hide this, plus if you were here he'd be godfather. He probably wouldn't be freaking out about zee's baby as much either. Actually no scratch that you probably would have told him everything that could go wrong and make him worse, heck he'd probably end up wrapping Zee up in bubble wrap.

Damn you Wallace.

June 12th

Happy Adornovican Independence Day! On this day a few hundred years ago Adornovica became its own country breaking off from France, it involved a bloody battle that was re-enacted today as part of the parade, like I said earlier they like any excuse to go out and get drunk.

They have fireworks, they make Blair giggle with delight, so Nik from next door keeps on getting his dad to light more, they invited us over for a barbecue, Nik's mom is pregnant with their second child.

Makes me wonder, what would we be doing if you were still here? Would we be hosting barbecues, whilst being happily married? Or would we have fallen apart?

What do you think? I think we'd be too stubborn to not try and make this work, We'd make it work for Blair's sake.

Damn you Wallace.

I own nothing but Blair the mischievous baby. god I don't what I would do if my kid was like that. Shout out to writesatmidnight a deviant art artist whose picture I used for the cover. I thought it was fitting. Alright my ducks I love you.


	12. Chapter 12

July 9th

Dear Wally

I saw the team on the news today, that was weird, and they were in Madrid helping some heroes there. It's so weird to think they were that close to me and didn't know.

School's nearly finished for the year. A whole group of my students are backpacking around Europe, it's unbelievable they're 14 or 15 and their parents trust them enough to do that. Here age is but a number and it doesn't define or limit you in anyone's eyes. I wish that was the same everywhere else.

I'm just tired at the moment I'm catching up with everything, I need a vacation from my vacation, I'm so busy at the moment and I'm just not sure where the time is going, how the hell has it been just over 2 years without you, It feels like so much longer.

Damn you Wallace.

July 12th

Dear Wally

What a day! Blair's been in a foul mood all day, she threw a jar of honey on the floor. She's been screaming and crying for no reason and it's driving me bonkers. this take us up to 86 items of clothing ruined and one extremely sticky floor, honey is not an easy thing to clean up. She's been throwing everything she can get a hold of it's just been a day long tantrum. Nothing I seem to do help. I don't know what to do, she just won't stop crying. What do I do?

Damn you Wallace.

August 1st

Dear Wally

She jumped on a pile of watermelons at the market today, she jumped straight out of the cart when I turned my back to grab a bag of oranges. Never again, but I couldn't even stay mad at her, she just seemed so happy when she was sitting in that pile of melon guts. I think this takes us up to a total of 106 ruined items of clothing.

This isn't fun.

Damn you Wallace.

September 20th

Dear Wally, summer's over and we're back to Blair's favourite time of year, Storm season. It's the only time of year she sleeps, and the only time I can't because I don't like the sound of the rain, and no, no matter how many times you said I'm scared of thunder I am not scared of thunder, I'm an adult. Adults don't get scared. Right?

Damn you Wallace.

October 31st

Happy Halloween!

This year, she's a devil, and she looks the part, seeing as her face always has a look on her face that screams mischief. Pretty sure she gets that from you. We're going trick or treating, I'm looking after the little boy from next door for the next few days, his mom's having the baby, I figured they've done it for me when I've needed to catch up on sleep, it was time to return the favour.

On our outing we met the other family next door, oddly enough they have a son called Kent. Weird right. The falcons are out in force, handing out free rides to any kid who wants to ride in a falcon car, I think Blair's a little young for that yet. If you were here you'd probably use Blair as an excuse to go on it.

Damn you Wallace.

November 4th

Dear Wally

It's the first snowfall of the year, Blair's so excited, she's in her little snow suit, she looks a bit like a dumpling. I've debated rolling her up in snow and making her a snowman, she keeps on eating the snow. Honestly, I swear I feed her. Zee and Dick came down for the day they know I get lonely at this time of year. Happy would be almost 23rd birthday.

Damn you Wallace.

December 25th

Dear Wally

Merry Christmas! Our little dumpling has cranberry sauce all over her face and threw it at Nik at Christmas lunch, sometimes she's funny and sometimes it's just plain embarrassing. Actually if you were here you'd probably be throwing food too. Anyway it ended up in a food fight, and Taylin and Torquin (Nik parents) just joined in. Honestly this country's so weird. But next door are nice and they're not exactly evil, they're pretty cool and kind of treat me like one of them. A group of people (besides the team) who seem to have decided that I'm worth something.

Damn you Wallace.

December 31st

Dear Wally

It's new years and I'm sitting at home like it's some other night. God I miss you, Why'd you have to leave me? I'm 22 I should be out in some club getting drunk, not stuck at home, lounging on the couch marking papers, waiting for a shop bought mac'n' cheez to cook. I'm so bored.

Damn you Wallace.

A/N:I own nothing that Dc owns. I'm sorry if I didn't update last week, I can't remember if i did or didn't but I haven't been very well so everything is blurring into one. I'm thanking writesatmidnight (again)for the really cool cover I saw it on deviant art and kinda fell in love with it.


	13. Chapter 13

The chapter in which there is a time skip

Year 8

January 1st

Dear Wally

She's 7 and that's another year of my life gone. Where'd all that time go? Blair had a party and all her friends from school came obviously the Graysons decided to make an appearance Zee made Blair a cake and she got most of it on her face, she also threw some at Dick. Baby Gio sat in a high chair and laughed at 5 months old he looks like a little cherub, he's got this mass of black curls that frame his round face. He could be in one of those diaper commercials. Mary turned 6 in November, it's just weird I remember back when she was this tiny little raisin looking thing, with a few little swirls of ebony hair. How have you been gone for nearly a decade? I'm in my thirties I'm officially old. My life is just slipping away. Yes I love it here, but it's boring, and unexciting. I suppose it's what I need, I've had a lot of excitement in my life, and maybe I need boring to balance it out. But in a comparison to the things I used to do, life is just so mundane.

Damn you Wallace.

February 10th

Dear Wally

My mom's sick…. Really sick. Blair doesn't even know who she is, what if she's never gets to meet her. What if our kid never knows where she's from? I haven't been back to America since, I can't even remember I think it was just after Blair was born. Zee doesn't visit as much anymore, dick and she have their lives and I have mine. I see her once a year, it's not like it used to be.

Damn you Wallace.

February 27th

Dear Wally

I came home from my impromptu trip to Gotham to see my mom to find the house empty. I had a mini heart attack, then remember that she's at the palace and this is the safest place on earth. I highly doubt that my dad or sister found her within the 24 hours I was not home. Right? I just have to breathe.

The streets are eerily quiet and I feel like I'm missing out on something. I'm not there are still falcons out on patrol and kids in the street. She's probably as safe as she's ever going to be. Right?

Damn you Wallace

March 15th

Dear Wally

Please tell me how many 7 year olds you've met that are so ridiculously stubborn that they refuse to climb down off *insert the object she's climbed this time* until I meet some random demand. This is exhausting. Can I just. You have no idea how hard this is. How does anyone ever do this? It's so hard. I'm so tired I haven't had much time for me lately. I've had so much work, and so many things on my plate, I feel like my life is just passing by.

Damn you Wallace.

April 7th

Dear Wally

Pretty sure, your kid is bonkers. Alaric, Kent, Lacy, Nik, Bree and Finland, came with us today for a picnic up on the west mountain. We sat on one of the ledges overlooking the lake. Pretty sure you can guess what happened next. She jumped. She jumped off the freakin' ledge, what is wrong with her. Did I drop her at some point? Did I just block this out? I can't understand, this crazy obsession with death defying, adrenalin seeking antics that will get her killed. She just has no regard for her life, how does one accomplish this, crazy midset? Is it the red hair? I mean you used to have this strange habit back when you started being a hero.

Damn you Wallace.

May 1st

Dear Wally

School breaks up soon. I'm dreading it. More opportunity for the little devil to get in trouble. She's so your kid.

Damn you Wallace.

May 20th

Dear Wally

She stole a falcon jeep. I think she need some kind of outlet, she's just crazy, no one cares, they find it funny she just talks to everybody, all the time. That's from you. You buttmunch. She runs with nelson up the mountain and back but he's getting old and I don't know how much longer he'll be around he's slowed down a lot over the last year. He's getting old. He's one of my last reminders of you. I don't know what I'm going to do when we lose him.

Damn you Wallace.

June 8th

Dear Wally

We got in a water fight today, I'm summer childcare, seeing as I'm the only one who's off, the queen's busy being the queen and everyone else is either a scientist, a doctor, a lawyer or a falcon. So we went to the lake, after the water fight it made seeing as we we're already soaked. I forgot the sunscreen and Blair burned a little bit.

Damn you Wallace.

June 18th

Dear Wally

Blair's insistent on only eating pizza, oh and fries. She's also decided she wants to sleep in the attic, I'm probably going to have to end up converting it at some point. I'm so weak when it comes to her, I literally cave at almost every request. God I'm pathetic. This is just crazy, It's amazing how much everything has changed In eight years.

Damn you Wallace.

I own nothing except Blair. I'm kinda tired. I'm going to finish this soon, I know how I'm going to end will probably be a sequel with will lead on form the epilogue of the book. The time skips will probably happen again at some point maybe maybe not, I might just go back to doing the long one chapter entry with the year. So I love you my lovelies. xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Guys, this is serious netflix might produce more season of young justice but it need support, if you love young justice sign this and try to bring it back! p/netflix-acquire-rights-to-produce-more-seasons-of-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series

Seriously do this! Sorry for giving the false hope of an update, I'm a meanie.


	15. Chapter 15

Year 8

September 10th

Dear Wally

Blair almost got kicked out of school today. I think almost getting kicked out of school on your first day of the new school year must be some kind of a record. If you were here you'd probably be congratulating her, a boy in the upper school knocked over her friend Lacy and was being mean to her, and you know what she did? She knocked him flat on his ass, a guy at least twice her size, I was secretly proud and outwardly embarrassed. So she's the youngest person to ever get punishment duties, our little juvenile delinquent. God, she's a menace, she jumps of stupid things, she shoots people with nerf guns, sneaks into the falcon training sessions, and she's obsessed with being a falcon. She's essentially a mini you, stubborn, helpful, talks to anyone, always ready to help someone, she gets that same mischievous glint in her eyes when she's up to something.

She loves heights, she sits up in the higher branches of the apple trees shooting the odd passerby when she feels like it, she drags her friends into trouble constantly, Alaric, Kent, Lacy and occasionally Nik. If this is her as a 7 year old I'm dreading the teenage years.

Damn you Wallace.

September 22nd

Dear Wally

She shot the queen with a water balloon. For Christ's sake. She said she was aiming for Alaric the future king of the country, who aims to hit the future king of a country with a water balloon, it gets worse because the queen is pregnant again and our genius daughter hit her with a balloon filled with water. I don't think I dropped her or did anything wrong when she was younger, I think it's just bad genetics. Yeah, I'll blame genetics I mean what kid wouldn't be hyperactive if she's related to one of the ex-fastest people in the world and master assassins, a complete mess. If she goes jail when she's older I'm blaming you for not being here to straighten her out, because let's face it I let her get away with far too much.

I think she's baking in the kitchen, better go stop her from burning the place down.

Damn you Wallace.

October 8th

Dear Wally

My mom's doing better, Zee stopped by today to tell me that, J told L who told R wo told D who told Zee, that she's doing much better and she's in remission. I smiled when I heard that, then I had to drag Blair down from a tree because it was raining pretty heavily and I didn't want her to catch a cold, she's a nightmare when she's sick, she's pure evil.

That was a battle I didn't win. In the end I shot her with her own nerf gun rapidly, it made her lose her balance and she fell out of the tree, very gracefully and with a lot of style I might add, so she doesn't get that from you. She grabbed a branch before the bottom and did a full spin around it. If she doesn't make it as a falcon, which I do not approve of, she could always join the circus.

Blair doesn't ever see Zee anymore, she'd ask too many questions that I don't want to answer about home, America and you. It's not lying if I tell her nothing, I don't really think it's very good for an 11 year old to know that her family in America are either assassins, superheroes or normal people who know about superheroes and help keep their identity secret.

Damn you Wallace.

Year 15

October 31st

Happy Halloween!

Blair's going to a Halloween party tonight, it's one of Nik's friends but according to her even if she wasn't Nik's friend she would've been invited, I'm staying home and probably grading the latest copious amounts of essays seeing as its coursework season for every one of my classes. I think I'm going to be buried alive and on my gravestone it shall read 'buried by an avalanche of essays.'

She's been sneaking out of the house a lot, I think she may have a boyfriend. she thinks she's being sneaky, she climbs out her window and jumps off the roof, its kinda cute, she thinks she's getting away with it, I trust her she's not stupid, she makes good decisions (no idea where she gets that from, I mean she has me and you as parents).

She's still kept her crazy reckless streak, she's fourteen, she can drink, drive(not at the same time) she makes decisions that affect her future daily, sometimes I wish we lived in America things are much slower they don't have as much pressure on them. God, I never thought I'd actually say this but, I actually miss America I haven't been home in 7 years and I haven't seen Zee in nearly 2 years, sure we talk on the phone but it's not the same.

Damn you Wallace

November 5th

Dear Wally

I miss you. I don't know why but lately I've been thinking about you a lot. Maybe it's the fact that Blair's more independent and not at home as much now? I don't know maybe it's because she has a better love life than me, I don't know but I know I'm missing home, and my friends who I haven't seen in years, Gotham academy's having a reunion, how weird? It's like a 15 year thing. Maybe that's what's made me so nostalgic? I just miss my old life, yes it was crazy and hectic and dangerous, but at least it was never dull enough that I resorted to baking food, God, I'm so bored and I don't know why you're crossing my brain so often, all I know is I miss you.

Damn you Wallace.

December 24th

Dear Wally

Happy Christmas!

I think I need to stop writing, I've filled 16 books with my letters to you, I should let go, this has become a habit, a bad habit, I'm clinging to who I used to be and I can't do that. I shouldn't do that, I was only meant to do this until I got over you, and that will still be never, I'll love you forever and I know that but I can't keep pretending that you're still here.

Damn you Wallace.

I love you, Goodbye.

So my lovelies this was the last chapter, sorry it was late I was at my grandparents and didn't get much time to write. I was literally crying when I wrote the end, but don't worry there will be an epilogue that leads to the sequel which will start in 2 or 3 weeks. I want to have a bit of a break and try to write a few chapters ahead. Sorry for ending this with so many time skips, I just felt like the ending was near and I didn't really feel like I had much more of Blair's life that Artemis could be aware of, they've started to grow apart when she was fourteen, so is Blair up to something? Read the sequel when it's up to find out and for the penultimate time, I own none of the character's for this book except Blair, Alaric, Lacy, Kent and Nik. Alright lovelies, I have to go now, I love you guys, thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed my book, you don't understand how much your support makes me smile and it is so so uplifting when you've had a crappy day to see someone actually likes what I do on here. I love you all xoxox


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

"Blair Worra, get your ass downstairs! Now!" I call up to my sleeping sixteen year old. I waited a few minutes I hadn't heard movement and there'd been no response. "Blair!" I call up again, her best friend was in the kitchen and you really didn't want to keep him waiting. I hear heavy footsteps as our own little Solomon Grundy trudges down the ladder from her room.

"Morning little zombie, so glad you could join us." I remark as she drags herself over to the red coffee machine on the counter, barely acknowledging the world around her. I receive the stereotypical teenage grunt. I pull a face at Alaric who had sat at the kitchen table coffee in hand. My room was right next to the front door, so I got woken up by the idiot who decided it would be fun to wake up the whole house at 6 in the morning.

She spins around, "Ric!" she cries excitedly Ric's been away on royal business, she starts to question him excitedly. I tune it out because as usual for Blair, she speaks in a complex mixture of French and American English, it was confusing and she doesn't realize she does it half the time.

The conversation simmered to an end and Alaric bid us farewell

"Bye Alaric." I call after him as he leaves out the back door which was used more than the front.

Blair groan, "Hey mom I'm going on a run, seeing as I won't be able to go tonight, I've been summoned by the queen for dinner. Can you make some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, but I'm going to shower, so be about an hour okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back. She says pulling on a pair of trainers and a hoodie before running out of the door.

"Good morning, Mr pekaliki!" Blair Calls to our neighbour, amazing, she'd wasn't raised by Wally but she still acted so much like him, she talks to everyone, all the time, always. I miss him, strange he hadn't been crossing my mind as much since I'd stopped writing I was trying to live without him it had been about 16 and a half years since he'd been reduced to nothing but light.

My shower had helped to get rid of my nostalgia, a little bit anyway, I focused of making some bacon and scrambled eggs. I hear the door open, Blair was home early normally her run took a lot longer.

"Breakfast isn't ready yet, why're you home so early?" I say turning around.

"I wouldn't call 16 years early." Says a male voice almost as familiar to me as my own.

"Wally?" And my mug of coffee fell on the floor in a dramatic crash.

So do you guys hate me? Sorry, and you'll have to wait a few weeks until you find out what the hell is going on there. Please don't shoot me. I promise I will explain in the new book, I just need a little 2-3 week break, maybe sooner, I want to get a few chapters written and have a little chill time because my life is crazy and I am about to have exams out of my ears. so I own nobody except Blair, the royal family of Adornovica and all of its residents and the country itself.

I love you my little ducks, thank you so so much to anybody who's supported this story by reviewing and favouriting. Thank you for everything! I love all of you lovely people who have read this far, and to everyone of you who have read this, I don't know if you realize how much I love any of you who have supported this book. :)


End file.
